Sixth Year Trials
by One and only Zeus
Summary: The sixth year for Harry has begun. What new adventures, trials and tribulations await him? Read and find out!




Hey! This is really something completely new for me cause I've never tried to write any kind of story. I've been persuaded by 'Lost in a World of Pain' (see 'Surviving without Sirius') to attempt writing something and it's really actually quite a scary experience. Especially cause I have not done it before and I'm petrified of the response I might get from people reading it, that's if anybody actually reads it at all. So I'm down on my knees and I'm begging you, please, please read it! Kidding! If you don't want to then you don't have to.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. are owned and trademarks of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc. I only own the plot and fictional characters I have added.

Chapter 1 

Harry was back at number four Privet Drive for the holidays and as usual, living with the Dursleys was not pleasant. He was forced to stay at his aunt and uncle's not so sweet home for a certain amount of time each year. Life with the Dursleys was at least not as bad as it used to be for Harry. His aunt and uncle had apparently decided to completely ignore his existence while Dudley, well… remained the same Dudley, Harry had known all his life. That was an abnormally huge brainless git who seemed somehow to be proud of his inability to fit through the front door.

"Puppy fat" as his mother, Petunia would always put it. "My little Duddykins just needs some time," she had explained to the school nurse two years back, who had threatened to have Dudley suspended until he had lost some weight.

Harry had to admit that Dudley had lost a considerable amount of weight in the last year but had replaced it all with muscles. He had taken up the sport of junior heavyweight boxing and had become the Junior Heavyweight School Boxing Champion of the Southeast last year.

To Harry, everyday seemed endless. He felt completely alone and isolated since he couldn't be with his friends and everyone in the house ignored him. He didn't mind this though. Harry chose to mainly stay in his room, where he could avoid confrontations with any of the family.

"It's been two weeks today that I have had to live in this absolute boredom," Harry thought to himself as he lay on his bed fanning himself. He felt extremely frustrated, not knowing what Voldemort was planning or what the Order was doing about it. He got up and checked his calendar on which he had been crossing off the days.

"Another two weeks left to survive in this dump," he thought as he looked out the window. He opened it and felt the hot air from outside fill his room. Hedwig was out delivering a letter to the Order of the Phoenix. Harry had promised that he would keep them updated about his situation every three days. This was about the only reason for the Dursleys not treating Harry with great disrespect. Alastor Moody, an intimidating looking member of the Order of the Phoenix, had warned them himself that Harry was not to be mistreated. Uncle Vernon was furious for being threatened by Moody and had disliked Harry even more since then.

Harry was in such deep depression since the sudden death of his godfather that he didn't care about what was happening around him. He was also looking worse every day, not eating much and not sleeping much either. If and when he managed to fall asleep, nightmares about Voldemort, Sirius and other things, would plague him. Not to mention the pain and guilt Harry felt every waking moment because of his godfather's death. He blamed Sirius's death on himself despite everyone telling him that it was not his fault.

"If I hadn't been such an idiot as to trot off to that freakish place, Sirius would still be alive. It's completely my fault, no matter what anyone says!" He half shouted at himself in his head, as he peered out the open window. His eyes started burning as tears began to build up and he couldn't help thinking of how much Sirius had meant to him. Sirius had been the closest thing to a father that Harry had ever had and now he was gone.

Down in Privet Drive Harry noticed Mrs. Figg waggling along the now arid looking street, in her slippers. Mrs. Figg was a batty old woman with thinning grey hair who lived a short distance away from number four and as had Harry recently found out, she was a squib. The times Harry had been at her house, whenever the Dursleys had wanted to go out, he had not enjoyed, as she had given him stale cake to eat and her house had smelt of cats. She, however, was asked to stay there as a favour by Dumbledore, just to keep an eye on Harry as he grew up.

Mrs. Figg now stopped in front of the Dursleys house and was peering at it strangely. She soon spotted Harry by his bedroom window. He quickly wiped his face with his forearm and waved. "Harry," she mouthed to an astonished Harry, "Come to my house at five," she signalled five with her fingers.

"What on earth does she want me there for," Harry thought as he showed Mrs. Figg that he understood with his thumbs up. "Maybe she just thinks I want some company. Well I don't. Last week was bad enough. Hopefully I won't have to eat any of her cake," he thought as he watched her disappear around the bend.

Harry suddenly felt guilty and ashamed of himself. Mrs Figg was probably trying to brighten his holiday and he didn't' appreciate it one bit. All he wanted was to be left alone. He didn't want to be cheered up. He wanted his pain to end. He wanted to see Sirius again but nobody in the world could help him.

"Now I have to think of some excuse to tell the Dursleys, or maybe, hopefully, they just won't care about where I'm off to," he thought.

Harry checked his watch, which was lying on his much cluttered desk. It was just about half past four. He decided that he should maybe just go get himself in a decent state before he left. It had after all been five days since Harry had cared to wash his hair or even comb it. He sneaked out to the bathroom and returned to his room five minutes later, hair wet and in a spiky style. He changed into fresh clothes, which were about five sizes too big for him, and left his room without even glancing in the mirror.

Down the stairs he stepped, one at a time, as silently as he could to avoid alerting any of the Dursleys. He reached the bottom safely and unnoticed.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Harry sighed as he was about to go out the front door, "My wand is upstairs, can't leave without it. I'll have to go back up there," he concluded. So up he went, grabbed his wand, stuck it in the back pocket of his pants and started making his way down again. Halfway down, Harry's heart sank as he heard Uncle Vernon walking towards the stairs from the living room.

"Where you going?" Uncle Vernon grunted when he spotted Harry.

"Out," Harry replied in a calm, emotionless voice.

"Don't use that ungrateful tone of voice with me boy! Go, get out of my sight, before you ruin my day," Uncle Vernon snorted, looking at Harry as if he were contaminated with some deadly disease.

"Goodbye then," Harry said in a fake cheery voice as he walked on. "That could have been worse," he thought to himself as he closed the door behind him.

It was now quarter to five and still extremely hot outside although dark clouds were building up in the distance. Harry began to walk in the direction of Mrs Figg's house. He hadn't walked five paces when he spotted Dudley's gang coming towards him from the opposite direction.

"Oh fantastic, just what I need now," Harry sighed.

Gorden, one of the gang, was the first to see Harry. He quickly alerted the others. Dudley looked a slight bit nervous all of a sudden. Harry could see the dilemma on his face and knew what was going through his mind. Dudleys friends would expect them to pick on Harry and maybe if they were lucky, beat him up. Dudley, on the other hand, knew that he would have to stop them, in turn making himself look like a scared wimp. He therefore shouted, in a threatening voice, the first thing that his clumsy brain could think of.

"Get lost Potter, if you know what's good for you!" He stared at Harry, an unintentional hopeful look on his face but Harry wasn't about to let him get the easy way out.

"Why don't _you_ get lost, you fat prick?" Harry shouted back, an evil grin spreading across his face. He saw how Dudley began to panic.

"Lets get him Big D, let's break every bone in him!" Gorden, along with all the others in the gang, pleaded with Dudley who tried to pretend that he wasn't offended the slightest bit by Harry's remark.

"No!" Dudley said in a firm, authoritative voice. "He isn't worth us breaking a sweat! Let's just move on to the park, we can hang out there!"

He had managed to control his gang without seeming like too much of a wimp. Harry, with a grin on his face, passed them without a word.

He arrived at Mrs Figg's house a few minutes later, where she welcomed him with a quick hug and shoved him inside, taking a quick look around before closing the door. She seemed rather nervous.

"Harry dear, I'm glad you came! I have some news for you. Sit down, would you like some cake?

"No thanks," Harry said, eager to hear the news. He was suddenly glad he had come.

"Then I'll just get you some tea dear, I'll be right back. Mundungus should be here soon, always late that useless piece of…" Mrs Figg's voice trailed off as she left for the kitchen.

"Why is Mundungus coming," Harry asked Mrs Figg, but she hadn't heard him. He sat down and jumped up almost immediately again, realising he had sat on one of Mrs Figg's cats, which gave him a loathing look and walked away.

Just then a load crack reverberated around the room, soon followed by the strong odour of dirt and liquor as a short, unshaven man in old, smelly and dirty maroon robes, materialised a short distance from Harry.

"Hello Mundungus," Harry greeted the new arrival with enthusiasm. Mundungus was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Harry had met him at the beginning of last year after having been attacked by Dementors in an alleyway. Mundugus had good contacts with darker characters in the wizarding world and had some connections to thieves in and around the area.

"E'llo there, Arry," the disgruntled looking Mundungus Fletcher replied, "here already I see! How's your holiday been so far?

"Not great, thanks," Harry said bluntly.

"Don't worry bout that now, its about to get a lot better," Mundungus said smiling.

"Oh good, you've decided to finally join us," Mrs Figg remarked as she walked back into the room, carrying a large wooden tray.

"S'up, Figgy? Sorry I'm a bit late, there was a quick job I ad to go do, you see, it was a good business opportunity…"

"Yes, yes, alright! I don't want to hear about it," Mrs Figg snapped back at him, before he could continue.

Mrs Figg poured some tea and handed a cup to Harry who took it even though he didn't want any. She left Mundungus to pour for himself, who did so immediately, slipping in something from a small silver bottle he had concealed in his cloak, when Mrs Figg wasn't looking. Harry noticed this however and assumed it must be some form of liquor.

"Anyway, let's get to the point," Mrs Figg said, sipping her tea and throwing irritated looks at Mundungus.

"Right you are Figgy, right you are!" Mundungus grunted with a smile on his face. "Harry, of course you know you still have to spend a couple of days here in your aunt's house, right?" Mrs Figg said looking at Harry.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well there's been a slight change of plan. Because of the trouble Arthur Weasley had last time he had to fetch you, we decided you should rather go with the muggles, Mr and Mrs Granger. They will pick you up four days from today." Mrs Figg finished.

A big grin spread across Harry's face. This was fantastic! Less time with the Dursleys and more time with his friends.

"That's right!" said Mundungus, noticing the joy in Harry. "I will of course be keeping a lookout for you, just to make sure nothing goes wrong. You'll then stay with em for one day before going to The Burrow."

"That's great!" said Harry, not being able to think of anything else.

"Yeah, so be prepared and packed by Thursday, the Grangers will arrive at four that afternoon!" Mundungus said. "And make sure em Dursleys know that you're leaving then," he added in a more serious tone.

For the first time in a very long time Harry found himself to be truly happy about something. He had not realised it at first but the thought of being with his friends was a major source of happiness for him. Harry finished his tea and feeling a million times better than before, left Mrs Figg's house. Although it was nice to be around people from the wizarding world, leaving the constant bickering of Mrs Figg and Mundungus behind was a huge relief for Harry, who didn't want his good mood to be ruined.

The next four days passed extremely slowly and without any particular significance. Harry received a letter from Hermione confirming the whole arrangement and he had written to Ron telling him about the early departure from Privet Drive.

By three 'o clock on Thursday afternoon Harry had packed his bag and had Hedwig safely in her cage. The news that muggles, in other words, normal people, according to Uncle Vernon, were picking Harry up had been a great relief to the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia still had bitter memories of the state her living room was left in when Mr Weasley blew the boarded up fireplace to pieces. And the thought that her dear little Dudley had ended up with a thick, snake like tongue infuriated her. Uncle Vernon had sworn that he never wanted those 'freaks' anywhere near his house again.

The atmosphere at number four Privet Drive was tense as the time for Harry's departure drew nearer. Harry spent the last hour in his room. Avoiding the Dursleys was the safest option at this time. He cleaned out his stock of sweets under the loose floorboard that was under his bed and made sure he had not left any schoolbooks or quills anywhere. Hedwig who had noticed the packing was also acting nervous. She spent a lot of time preening her feathers and clicked her beak affectionately when Harry stroked her.

Finally, at exactly two minutes past four, Harry heard the doorbell ring. He jumped up from his bed where he had been lying and checked out the closed window. He spotted a silver coloured car parked in front of the house.

"That's got to be them," Harry figured and started making his way downstairs.

"Potter! Get down here!" Uncle Vernon bellowed from the living room.

"Coming," Harry replied calmly as he went to open the door.

Harry had barely opened the door when he was surrounded in a lot of long, brown, bushy hair.

"Oh Harry, how are you? Hermione asked, beaming, as she released Harry from a big hug.

"Hey Hermione! I'm good, thanks!" Harry replied in a cheery voice.

He noticed, however, that she did not believe him.

"Harry, you remember my mom and dad, right?

"Of course," Harry replied, looking at the smiling couple standing behind Hermione. They were two exceedingly friendly people that Harry had first met in Diagon Alley. Both Mr and Mrs Granger were dentists.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Granger, thank you so much for picking me up."

"No problem Harry, it's really a great pleasure," Mr Granger said. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Oh yeah," Harry said. "My bags are still upstairs…" he didn't finish his sentence because Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had just come to the door.

"Good day," said Mr and Mrs Granger together.

"You must be Harry's aunt and uncle," Mr Granger continued cheerfully.

Harry noticed how Uncle Vernon glanced past Mr Granger to look at their car. It was a silver coloured Alfa 156 GTA. Uncle Vernon tended to judge people by the type of car they drove, and this car was certainly worth more than his car. According to Uncle Vernon, snobbish people drove cars that were worth more than his own car.

"Yes," Uncle Vernon said bluntly, looking back at Mr Granger. Dislike seething from his small, beady eyes.

"Well, we are Hermione's parents. I'm Michael and this is my wife, Jamie. I'm sure you've heard all about our daughter," Mr Granger said trying to cover up the awkward silence.

"Anyway, we've come to pick Harry up," Mrs Granger continued noticing the look on Uncle Vernon's face.

"Right," said Uncle Vernon in an emotionless tone. He looked at Harry, then back at the Grangers.

"Take him and leave at once, we don't want you causing any trouble in our house!" Uncle Vernon snorted rudely. "And do us a favour and don't bring him back!"

"I beg your pardon," Mr Granger said with a tone of extreme annoyance. "Why would we…" Mr Granger was gearing himself, having had enough of the Dursley's rudeness.

"Leave it!" Mrs Granger whispered to her husband, nudging him with her elbow.

Aunt Petunia was standing very still just behind Uncle Vernon, whose bulk obscured her. She was staring at the Grangers but chose not to make any comments.

"Hermione," Harry said, trying to lessen the awkwardness, "Will you please come and help me with Hedwig's cage?"

"Of course," Hermione said, relieved that the silence was broken.

They made their way upstairs and Harry could see Dudley hiding in the kitchen. When they reached Harry's room Hermione let out a big sigh.

"Harry, I honestly don't know how you survive with these people, they are awful!"

"Yeah," said Harry "Now you can understand why I hate being here."

Harry picked up his heavy trunk and started dragging it towards the door. Hermione took Hedwig's cage and followed. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they found Hermione's parents in the entrance hall alone. The Durleys had returned to the living room.

"Sorry about my aunt and uncle, Mr and Mrs Granger," Harry apologised to them.

"Don't worry Harry dear," Hermione's mom said. "We understand and it's not your fault."

As they walked out the front door, a loud crack could be heard a bit down the street. Harry looked at Hermione, who had also recognised it as the sound of someone apparating or disapparating, and explained to her that it was probably Mundungus keeping an eye on the situation and that he would be following them.

Mr Granger helped Harry load his trunk into the boot of their car and they set off for the Granger's home. Harry had a huge grin on his face. Hermione noticed this.

"What's so funny, Harry?" she asked, looking through Hedwig's cage at Harry.

"It's just that this must be the most normal way I've ever left this place," Harry replied. "Usually it would be much more of a mission leaving here!"

"Well, I certainly don't think that was normal but I guess there's a chance that it could have been worse!" Hermione said in an irritable voice.

The rest of their journey passed peacefully without any complications. Mr Granger only stopped once to fill up on petrol. They arrived at the Granger's house in Lazaretto Avenue at half past five that afternoon.

It was an attractive house; much like Harry had imagined Hermione's house to look like. It was painted white and had a black, tiled roof. Two small, protruding windows on the second floor made it look like a large cottage. The garden was green and beautiful with many shrubs and bushes and two especially large, tall trees that shaded the entire garden. Pink and white roses stood out noticeably in between the dark green shrubs. The sun streamed gently through the leaves, illuminating the garden and leaving it with a very peaceful atmosphere. All the houses in Lazaretto Avenue, Harry noticed, were large with beautiful gardens but none had a garden as impressive as the Granger's garden.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed when Hermione came to him. "Your garden is really great!"

"Thanks, but it's actually due to my mom, she loves gardening," Hermione explained.

Just then Harry spotted something large moving underneath one of the shrubs.

"Can that be Mundungus hiding under there?" Harry asked before he had even thought about how ridiculous that would be.

"No, that's just Crookshanks, Harry!" Hermione managed to say while clutching her side because of a cramp caused by all the laughing.

"Right," said Harry, going slightly red.

Harry removed his trunk from Mr Granger's car and Hermione took Hedwig's cage. They walked into the house through large white doors, which led into the entrance hall. They walked straight into the kitchen where Mrs Granger was busy preparing supper. There was a large wooden table in the centre of the room and Mrs Granger was standing on the other side of it next to the large electric stove.

"Harry dear, you can take your trunk up to the guest bedroom, Hermione will show you where that is," Mrs Granger said. "And if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask!"

"Thank you Mrs Granger, I will," Harry reassured her.

Still clutching onto Hedwig's cage, Hermione led Harry up a wooden staircase and into the first room they came across. It was a lovely room with very feminine features. The double bed, which stood in the centre of the wall on one side, had a puffy, white duvet with large pink roses printed on it. On the opposite side of the room, a large wooden bookcase, with many thick books on it, covered the wall. There was also a large painting on the other wall but none of its occupants were moving. The window had a great view of the front garden and Harry could see Crookshanks sneaking lazily across the green lawn towards the front door.

"This is your room," Hermione said happily, turning around to face Harry. "I'll put Hedwig here by the window."

"Thanks, it's perfect," said Harry cheerily and put his trunk on the polished, wooden floor.

"And the bathroom is just down the hall," Hermione added.

"Thanks, I think I'll go check it out right now," Harry said as he turned and left the room in a hurry.

When he had finished in the bathroom, Harry went back to his room. Hermione had left it, however, so he went over to Hedwig and opened her cage door and the window, so that she could stretch her wings if she wanted to. He left the room to go search for Hermione and walked down the long passage towards her room. All along the passage walls were large picture frames containing plenty of photos. Harry stopped to look at some of them. There were pictures of Hermione as a little girl and pictures of her in school uniform from when she had been in the first few grades of muggle school. The family photos were of all the places they had been to on vacations. They look like such a blissful family and Harry felt slightly jealous of Hermione. All he, Harry, had ever wanted was a family but his entire life had been ruined by Voldemort. And just when he had the hope of starting a new life with Sirius, Voldemort's Deatheater shattered that dream too. Harry knew, however, that none of this was Hermione's fault and felt guilty for being jealous of her.

The bitter hatred Harry had built up in his heart for Voldemort was surfacing and he had to fight back his overwhelming emotions as his eyes started burning. He turned away from the photos and stood there in the passage for a while. He felt cold even though it was warm all around him. The prophecy Dumbledore had shown him loomed over him and followed him like a shadow of death. Harry was not sure whether he should tell Ron and Hermione about it. Would it help him face it if he had the support of his two best friends or would it isolate him even more? Would it just add to their worries or would they want to know? These thoughts twirled around in his head as stood there.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped at the sound of his name. It was Hermione; standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, of course, was just thinking…" Harry replied quickly in wholehearted voice.

"Right," said Hermione tentatively. "Well, come look at today's _Daily Prophet. _I think it might have something to do with You Know Who!"

She knew that Harry was upset but she didn't want to query him. She wanted to talk to him about Sirius, she was certain that talking about him would help alleviate Harry's hurting, however, she was scared that Harry would loose his temper.

Harry followed Hermione to her room. It was slightly smaller than the guest bedroom that Harry was sleeping in. There was a desk against the one wall, which had a number of books and different quills spread across it. A personal computer stood on the corner of the desk. Hermione's bedspread was a dark blue colour, which contrasted greatly with the ginger cat that now lay curled up on the end.

Hermione took the _Daily Prophet_ that was lying on her desk and started paging through it hurriedly.

"No, not this one…" she murmured. "Was here somewhere… YES!" she held the newspaper to Harry, who began to read the headline.

_Soulless Body Found_

"_Tragically the body of Anton McGriffin, a former Ministry of Magic representative, was found not dead but soulless in an alley in London. It is believed to be the work of one of 'He Who Must Not Be Named's' followers. 'Unmistakably the kiss of a Dementor! No witch or wizard alive could have done this to this poor, innocent man!' This was the statement made by the renowned Healer of St Mungo's, Healer Michael Flint._

_Since the Dementors no longer guard the prison, Azkaban, but roam our streets freely, we can only ask ourselves… Is this the first of many attacks upon innocent victims and will the 'boy who lived' be able to save us this time round?"_

Harry looked up from the article, shock clearly visible in his expression.

"I know," Hermione said, folding the newspaper again. "It's awful!"

Harry stood dead still, thinking. Why do they always have to drag him into the picture? What was he supposed to do about it?

Finally, he looked at Hermione and asked her why she thought Voldemort could possible have targeted the former ministry representative.

"Maybe he knew something," Hermione suggested after thinking a while. "Or could they just be making some sort of statement?"

"Yeah," Harry said, shrugging.

"Anyhow, we'll find out what Mr Weasley thinks about it tomorrow at The Burrow," Hermione said concluding the subject. "Let's go down to the kitchen, you must be starving!"

They went down the stairs that led to the passage and arrived in the kitchen where Mrs Granger was setting the table. The alluring aroma of roast chicken and baked potatoes with cheese sauce filled the room and for the first time Harry realised just how hungry he actually was.

"Oh, good, you're just in time," Mrs Granger said smiling. "Sit down here,"

She put all the dishes on the table and went to call Mr Granger. He was watching the news in the next room.

"Strange news…" Mr Granger said as he sat down at the table. "They found a person dead in an alley in London but police are uncertain about the cause of death."

"We just read about that in the Daily Prophet, Dad. He was a wizard," Hermione said at once. "They believe it to be the work of a Dementor."

Mr Granger looked shocked.

"But aren't Dementors the creatures you said guard the wizarding prison? What would one of them be doing in London?"

"That's just the thing; we think they are working for 'You Know…" Hermione hesitated. "Voldemort!"

"But we'll find out tomorrow what the Order says about it" Harry explained.

Mr and Mrs Granger, even though they had never had much to do with the wizarding world, knew the seriousness of the problem. Hermione had explained everything to them in detail, making sure they don't feel left out of her life.

After supper Mrs Granger, served a sugar free pudding with coffee. Harry didn't think pudding could be pudding without sugar but was pleasantly surprised to find that it was actually just as good as normal dessert. Feeling much happier with life in general, Harry felt himself getting tired and tried in vain to stifle a yawn.

Harry still had to write a letter to the Order to let them know that he had arrived without any problems, although he was sure Mundungus would have reported it by this time. So when he got back to his room and Hermione had gone to take a bath, he sat down on his bed to write. It was a short message and had only taken him a few minutes to write, he tied it to Hedwig's leg and she left with a soft whoosh.

By the time Harry had gone to bed, after also taking a bath, it was almost ten. He was exhausted after the long day and getting into the soft bed with its clean, cool and fragrant sheets almost felt like the highlight of the day for Harry. It was the most comfortable bed he had ever been in and he fell asleep almost instantaneously.

It felt like he had only been sleeping for a moment when Harry heard a popping noise in the distance.

Harry saw Mundungus with his large knobbly coat but he was whispering and walking slowly backwards away from Harry.

"Mundungus, why are you whispering?" Harry asked, completely confused.

He couldn't make out what he was saying. "What are you saying?" Harry asked him in a concern filled voice.

Mundungus just stared blankly at Harry and continued whispering. Harry was getting annoyed.

"Did you come to check up on me? Well, everything's fine," Harry said in a calm voice as he started going after Mundungus.

But Mundungus stayed just out of his reach. How was he doing this? I'm running at him and he's walking slowly backwards but I can't reach him. Harry thought.

"Mundungus!" Harry called out to him, thinking that maybe he couldn't hear him.

There was a popping noise in the distance and Mundungus vanished into thin air. Another soft crack and Mundungus appeared again.

"What _are_ you doing?" Harry asked in a controlled voice. He was getting really angry and frustration was building up inside him.

Again Mundungus disappeared and appeared again with the sound of soft cracks.

"STOP IT!" Harry yelled but he found that he couldn't yell. His voice remained soft and weak and Mundungus just carried on whispering about something that Harry couldn't make out. Harry tried screaming. He couldn't. He started running but it was as if he couldn't move easily. Like his legs were made of lead.

The frustration in Harry had reached its limit and with it his scar exploded in searing pain.

Harry woke with a start and sat bolt upright in his bed. His head was throbbing in excruciating pain and he was disorientated. It was pitch black all around him. Suddenly he remembered where he was. What was I dreaming? Mundungus was there…Why? The pain was too much for Harry to think clearly. He thought his head might burst open at any second. And then he realised he wasn't alone his bedroom…

A whisper came from one corner. Harry tried to see through all the pain, he wasn't even sure how he had heard the whisper with all the screaming he felt he had in his head because of the pain. His glasses were on his bedside table but they were too far away and the searing pain was increasing. Harry could just barely make out blurry figures in the almost completely black room.



Right, that's finally the end of this first chapter. Maybe there will be no need for a second. If anyone takes the time to actually read it, thank you! I hope you are still awake, if not, then I hope you feel nice and refreshed after your nap. Please feel free to tell me exactly what you thought of it. No feelings need to be spared. If you thought that it was absolute balderdash that should be banished from the face of the earth, say so! I only ask that you then point out what you thought was wrong and suggest ways of improving it. Special thanks goes out to 'Lost in a World of Pain' for all the motivation and guidance. Your support is greatly appreciated!

Yeha-Noha (No idea what language this is but it means: Wishes of Happiness and Prosperity)

One and Only Zeus


End file.
